


Tennis Ball

by RottenFruitz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenFruitz/pseuds/RottenFruitz
Summary: One of Chase's kids throws a tennis ball at Anti's head.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tennis Ball

**Author's Note:**

> There's not really a proper beginning cause I didn't feel like writing one. d: Also this is only lightly edited.

“Why’re you here? You said you were coming at six”–

Anti cut Chase off with a single, surprisingly tame, glare.  **“So what? I came a little early today. You gotta problem with it?”**

“N-No! Of course not,” Chase said, taking a step back, “I just need to tell my kids goodbye, that’s all. I don’t wanna leave them outta nowhere, you know?”

All the demon did was grunt and pull out a cigar. Chase sighed in relief and left. As he told June and Sophie he had to leave and kissed them goodbye, he noticed Collin wasn’t there.  _ No big deal _ , Chase thought,  _ he’s probably just in his room. _ To his horror, he would find that Collin was  _ not _ in his room, and he was in fact talking with Anti. No, not talking:  _ arguing _ .

“You shouldn’t be smoking in here, Mom doesn’t like it when it smells like smoke,” Collin huffed.

Anti humored him.  **“Is that so?”** he said, moving the cigar in his mouth to his neck slit so he could speak more clearly. Smoke drifted lazily from his nose and mouth as he talked.  **“Whatcha’ gonna do about it, hm?”**

“I…” Collin’s face turned red.

**“That’s what I thought,”** Anti grinned, then whispered under his breath,  **“Little bastard.”**

“Collin,” Chase sighed as he saw the way the boy’s face turned red, “How about you go play with your sisters?”

Collin didn’t seem to hear him. His little fists balled up, and before Chase could stop him, he had tossed the tennis ball at Anti’s face. Chase felt his pulse go from a fifty to a hundred in the span of a second. He watched in horror as the tennis ball bounced off Anti’s forehead, and then across the floor.

_ “Collin!” _ Chase yelped.

Dread washed over him in unrelenting, turbulent waves. Despite his legs suddenly becoming akin to gelatin, he ran over to Collin as fast as he could and grabbed him by the arms. He didn’t know what good scolding him would do; at best it would probably just get him killed first.

“Collin we don’t  _ throw _ things at people!” he said, keeping his voice low, “Especially not at your dad’s  _ friends _ .”

Collin just stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. He didn’t seem to believe that he had thrown the ball either. The boy had never believed Anti to be a friend, and Chase knew that. But Collin was, for the most part, a doormat, just like his dad. In this case, it was actually a pretty good thing, but Chase had wrongly assumed that he would understand what Anti was and why he had to keep quiet. It had somehow slipped his mind that his children didn’t see the side of Anti he saw every day. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking to tell Collin—and the rest of his kids, for that matter—about how dangerous the demon was earlier.

For a second or two, Anti didn’t say a word. He stared vacantly at the tennis ball that had bounced halfway down the hall. His ear didn’t so much as twitch. Oily black eyes turned to look at Chase and Collin, but instead of the scowl Chase was dreading, the demon smiled and started to laugh. The two humans waited with bated breath to see what he would do next.

Anti kept on laughing, and Chase finally allowed himself to relax somewhat. He had learned to recognize a certain, organic sound to his laugh that let him know it was real, one that was less plagued with broken, high-pitched screeches and static. He was genuinely amused, for the time being.

The demon came towards them and crouched down in front of Collin, quieting his laughter so he could say something.

**“That was real funny, kid. Haven’t had anything to really** **_laugh_ ** **about in a while, so thanks for that,”** he said, puffing smoke into Collin’s face. He ruffled the kid’s hair, then, in barely a second, changed his demeanor. His voice had returned to the cold, sinister tone Chase was used to. “ **Tell you what, ’cause I’m in a good mood, I’ll let ye off with a warning.”** He patted Collin on the shoulder, and Chase quickly stepped in. He sent Collin off to play with his sisters, only allowing himself to relax when he was out of sight.

Anti put his arm around Chase’s shoulder, placing his claws just above the arteries in his neck.

**“Teach yer kid some fuckin’ manners, Chase,”** he growled, before taking his arm away and walking down the hall towards the living room.

“I will,” Chase muttered.


End file.
